Sixty Minutes
by Kimblee Does Not Approve
Summary: One fateful evening, Lyon planned to go on one of his infamous Juvia stalking missions when he got pulled into a game of Spin-The-Bottle. The lives of Lyon and the entire Fairy Tail Guild are intertwined, and as news breaks out that Lamia Scale has been destroyed Lyon vows for vengeance, only to find that the enemy's true goal is total destruction and misery. *Lemon* Lucy/Lyon
1. Chapter 1- The Game

**Alright so here's the deal:**

**1) I am still watching Fairy Tail, so if you see any issues with this story please give me mercy.**

**2) This is my first Fan Fiction**

Chapter 1- The Game

Walking through the streets of Magnolia, a certain white haired Mage was making a trip to visit the Fairy Tail guild in hopes of stalking- or how he puts it "watching over"- his favorite Water Mage, Juvia. It was an odd day for the weather, the sun was clouded and the sky was a dingy grey. The air was crisp and cold, with small unique snowflakes gently falling to the ground. Lyon smiled softly to himself, reminding himself of his childhood. Though it seems so far away, Lyon can still faintly remember his mother's warm smile and his father's encouraging words. If only he could just see them again-

Lyon shook his head furiously. Those were dangerous thoughts, he would never put his family in danger again. Looking up, Lyon was relieved to see that he had finally arrived at the guild he was searching for. He pulled the familiar doors open and sighed, hoping that he would finally get _some _interaction with the Water Mage. He walked into the guild hall calmly until he felt someone grab his arm and rush him deeper into the bar,

"_Now_ we can get started!" Cana spoke as she continued to drag a very confused and startled Lyon toward a table with various guild members including Natsu, Gray, Lucy, and Juvia. "Introducing~, the 3rd place winner of Sorcerer's '_The Wizard I'd Like To Be My Boyfriend_' poll, Lyon Badasstia!" Cana cheered as she pushed him down onto a chair. She was without a doubt, drunk.

"It's Vastia." Lyon murmured as Cana sat next to him, clinging to his arm as she started laughing hysterically, disturbing quite a few members of the guild including Lyon.

"We're sorry about that, but Cana and Elfman had a drinking competition!" Mirajane spoke from the bar as she patted an unconscious Elfman on the back. Lyon nodded stiffly, still not exactly sure of what was going on. He looked at his arm where Cana had clinged onto to notice that she too had passed out. Lyon sighed, gently moving her body so that she would be comfortable. There were various comments about his action, but Lyon ignored them all his face remaining cool and collected.

"May I ask what's going on?" Lyon finally asked.

"Uh, sure!" Lucy was the first to respond as she smiled kindly, "We're playing Spin-The-Bottle, do you want to play?" She asked as Gray choked on his water, causing Juvia to silently freak out.

Lyon's eyebrows arched softly as she looked at the Celestial Wizard. "Spin-The-Bottle? I'm not sure I ever heard of that game before." Lyon confessed as yet again, Gray choked.

"You're kidding?" Gray spoke as he finally recompiled. Lyon have him a questioning look as Gray smirked widely, "Well then, I guess you'll just have to play and find out. That is, unless you're scared."

Lyon's eyes widened as eyebrows furrowed and fists clenched, "Nonsense! Listen to me when I say this Gray Fullbuster, we may have been partners a long time ago but that is now irrelevant! I shall conquer this game without a trace of fear and I _promise _that I shall prove to all of you that I am the supreme champion of Spin-The-Bottle!" He proclaimed with pride as various chuckled rose from the group. Lyon scoffed, "I bet you're all just scared that I'm going to beat you at this game aren't you?" He expressed cockily as Gray bit his lip, enjoying Lyon's ignorance.

Natsu smiled cheekily as he combed his fingers through his hair, "Yeah, sure whatever you say Lyon. I guess you'd like to go first then, right?" He asked as Lyon nodded, his arms crossed as his face shined with sincerity.

"Indeed I shall." He proclaimed. Lyon continued to sit there, starring off into the distance and unmoving. Everyone else continued to look at him, waiting patiently for him to make his move.

Gajeel face palmed, "In order to play you gotta spin the bottle you dimwit!" He spoke in exasperation as Lyon rolled his eyes,

"I knew that." He muttered as he gently scooted to the side in order to not disturb Cana and spun the bottle. Everyone watched it in anticipation as it continued to spin until suddenly it stopped.

"Now what do I do?" He asked watching the wizard the bottle pointed at.

"_Now_ you gotta full on kiss Miss Lucy Heartfillia for thirty seconds." Gray smirked happily as Lyon's face paled. Natsu bit his lip, containing his laughter as he continued,

"Or longer if you'd like!" He smirked as Lucy began to blush intensely. Of course he was only joking around, he loves messing with his friends.

"Gray you tricked me!" Lyon protesting, his voice being forced not to be too loud as Gray shook his head defensively,

"I didn't trick anyone, now don't you have a promise to keep? Go kiss Lucy to prove that you're the best at this game!" Gray insisted as a wave if confliction crashed against Lyon as he starred at Lucy with wide eyes. He blinked many times before turning his head to look at Juvia, who didn't seem to really care if he was or wasn't going to kiss Lucy. No, she was more concerned about her and Gray kissing, that was all that was on her mind. If anything, she would be overjoyed if her love-rival would lose her feelings for Gray.

Lyon frowned as his heart ached. He looked down and exhaled softly before standing and walking over to Lucy whose eyes widened as she began to protest. "Aw come on guys, I was just kidding when I said I wanted to play. Honestly I just don't think I'm ready for this!" She practically squealed as Lyon sat next to her, pulling her chest against his own as her face blushed harder.

"Are you nervous, Lucy?" He whispered, the smallest of smirks gracing his lips as Lucy finally lost her perception of whether this was a dream or reality. She nodded softly as Lyon smiled, "Don't worry, I promise to be gentle." With that, he skillfully placed his lips upon hers as she moaned against his lips, hooking her arms around his neck. They both melted into the kiss as Lucy threaded her fingers through his hair, enjoying the feeling of his silk like hair between her fingers. Their lips moved in perfect unison until suddenly Lyon pulled away from Lucy. "That wasn't too bad, was it?" He teased.

"D-Definitely not." She stuttered, blushing once more. Lyon liked her blush, he found it cute much like the rest of her. He released his hold of her- much to Lucy's misfortune. Feeling eyes on them, the two wizards moved their heads slowly only to see the entire guild, including those who weren't playing, watching them. Some of the female members were fawning over the two coming up with pet names and such. The men on the other hand were eyeing Lyon, either congratulating or jealous.

Lyon looked at Juvia, she was smiling happily. Lyon didn't know what to think other than the obvious; Juvia never had feelings for him and she probably never would. This only proved that. She loved Gray, not Lyon. The revelation made Lyon's heart ache, he truly loved Juvia and the last thing he wants is to hurt her. If he were to be with her, Juvia would never truly be happy. It was never meant to be, their love wasn't true. It never even existed.

"Lyon?" Lucy asked in worry as she looked at the Ice Mage in worry. She has always cared about him, and now after sharing her first kiss, her feelings for him became conflicted. He was passionate yet gentle, as if he knew her secret. He didn't want this to break their friendship, but by the way he was acting now she feared the worse.

Lyon turned his head once more to look at Lucy's worried expression. Lyon's mind was running at a hundred miles an hour, spinning and spinning without stop. He had to get out, he couldn't take it anymore. "I-I'm sorry Lucy, I have to go." With that he stood and headed for the door, starring heavily at the ground his pace quickening by the second.

"Lyon!" Lucy cried out as she stood trying to go after him but it was too late; Lyon Vastia was already gone. Lucy felt a pain in her chest as she sunk to her knees in sorrow. She let out an inaudible whimper as her chest began to heave. Had she done something wrong? Was she not good enough? Lucy would have hated that she would be the end of their friendship, just the thought of it made her tear up. Ever since Lyon came to visit Juvia, he would usually just stay at the bar. Juvia never really noticed him, and so Lucy would usually come to talk to him.

"Man what was that about?" Gray asked as he gave a startled expression once he saw a small year roll down Lucy's cheek. Natsu's eyes narrowed,

"I don't know, but whatever it is I'm going to get to the bottom of it." He vowed as Gray nodded and stood with Natsu as they headed out the door into the snow. They searched through the city of Magnolia with Natsu acting as the search dog until suddenly he led them to an abandoned ally. Natsu sniffed the air, "I don't like the looks of this, but I know that Lyon is in here. Let's get going." Natsu confirmed as he walked into the ally. Gray was more hesitant however. He wasn't sure what he would do, much less say to Lyon once he finds his old comrade. This was for Lucy though, it didn't matter if he would just stand there like an idiot just as long as he could support her.

The two wizards walked through the old ally. It was already night and the ally seemed to have been void of all light. Natsu lit the way with a small flame until they suddenly came within sights of a certain Ice Mage. Lyon had his fist slammed against the brick wall as he looked down, clearly conflicted. Feeling an unexpected presence, Lyon turned and got into his stance, "Ice Make: Eagle!" He yelled as a flock of eagles came flying at the two startled wizards until they came to a stop directly in front of their faces, crashing down to the ground after Lyon noticed who they were. The next one to fall against the ground was Lyon, who fell to his knees with his hands against the ground. "I'm such a mess." He spoke as if he was out of breath, clenching his fists against the snow as he punched it in exasperation.

"Could you stop worrying about yourself for once? You made Lucy cry damn it!" Gray suddenly yelled impatiently as he pulled the other Ice Mage by the collar of his short and pushed him harshly against the wall causing it to crack on impact. Lyon's eyes widened as he tried to resist Gray. Lyon never wanted to hurt Lucy by leaving, but he couldn't bear to stay in the guild hall any longer. He needed time to think things through so he could help their friendship, but now it's good as gone.

"Let go of me Fullbuster I must see her!" Lyon yelled back as Gray pushed him further into the brick.

"Not until you tell me what the Hell is going on!" Gray hissed as Lyon's face went blank. Even though he was currently unable to use both of his hands, Lyon decided to use his single handed maker magic.

"Very well have it your way." Lyon stated in an apathetic tone as he began his spell, "Ice Make: Puffer Fish!" Lyon castes his spell as suddenly Gray released his hold on Lyon once he got hit in the back. Lyon rose and started to run off until Natsu caught up to him.

"Not so-"

"ICE MAKE: DIAMOND CAGE!" Lyon yelled as he casted his spell upon Natsu, who fell back his body was covered in the crystallized ice.

"Not this again, Lyon you better watch your back!" Natsu hollered as Lyon turned around.

"I'm sad it had to come to this, but there is no way I'm going to let you get in the way of me speaking with Lucy. I'll release you as soon as I'm done." With that he began to walk off until suddenly he heard Gray's voice,

"Ice Make: Prison!" Gray yelled as his cell locked around Lyon. Standing up, both he and Natsu made their way to Lyon who seemed to have already given up, much to their confusion. "Now speak up Lyon, the sooner we get through with this the sooner you get to straighten things out with Lucy."

Lyon glared, "Try me."


	2. Chapter 2- Final Farewell

Chapter 2- Final Farewell

Walking through the usually packed streets of Magnolia, Erza was unexpectedly greeted by the snow. It was odd for Magnolia to have such cold weather, but she ignored it for now. She had more pressing matters to attend. "Requip!" Erza stated as a blue umbrella appeared in her grasp as she used it to block her head from snow. She already had taken a shower, there was no way she would willingly get her hair wet now.

Continuing through the streets, Erza heard strange noises coming from the old ally as she decided to go in and investigate. She entered the ally with a straight face until she stopped by a large, strong looking prison made of ice containing Lyon, who had bags under his eyes as he held his stomach in his arms. Outside of the cage was Natsu and Gray, who seemed to have fallen asleep. "What happened here, Lyon?" She asked as the Ice Mage moaned before responding,

"When I left your guild hall these two decided to chase me for some interrogation. I tried to escape and used my diamond cage to take care of Natsu but I guess Gray still had a fight left. He casted his prison spell on me, but it's stronger this time around. Long story short they managed to get answers out of me, Natsu fell asleep and Gray started yelling before he too fell asleep. I've been stuck here for over twelve hours, I can't sleep nor can I escape." He replied coyly as Erza nodded, making sense out of Lyon's reply as she turned her head to look at her two partners.

"NATSU, GRAY WAKE UP YOU'VE KEPT LYON HERE FOR FAR TOO LONG!" Erza yelled as the two wizards screamed as they woke up, making some brilliant remark of how she's scary. Gray scratched his head before realizing that he forgot Lyon.

"Fine, fine I'll release him if that'll keep you happy Erza." With that Gray broke his ice prison and watched as Lyon stood up with difficulty until suddenly Natsu's diamond cage collapsed. Lyon was running out of magic energy, and as a result he could no longer retain his hold on Natsu's diamond cage.

"Thank you, I'll be leaving now." Lyon spoke groggily until suddenly Erza punched him behind the head with not much force. Regardless, Lyon fell face first into the ground on impact, causing Natsu and Gray to become startled.

"Not so fast Lyon, I believe you left out some pretty vital information and I'm not letting you leave until you tell me." Erza stated smugly with her arms crossed and her back facing Lyon, who was clearly knocked out. Minutes passed and Erza's face went sour, "Lyon I believe I asked you something." She stated bluntly.

Natsu scratched his head, "Uh, Erza I don't think you may have noticed, but you actually knocked out Lyon." He spoke out nervously as Erza's eyes widened before turning, realizing what Natsu said to be true.

"Smooth moves, Erza." Gray teased, smirking slightly at Erza's anguish.

"Shut up and help me get him to infirmary, clearly he is not fit to travel." She stated, giving Gray an irritated look as he put his hands up in surrender before walking over to Lyon's limp body and throwing it over his shoulder as they made their way to Fairy Tail.

**.:.**

"You shouldn't feel so bad Lucy, he probably never meant to hurt you." Mirajane tried to console Lucy as she cleaned out a cup. Lucy murmured incoherent words beneath her breath as she lied her head against the bar table.

"Juvia thinks that Lyon-sama was foolish for leaving Lucy-sama behind like that. Such a passionate kiss, Juvia has grown envious of her former love rival!" Juvia proclaimed, already jumping to the conclusion that her imaginary love rival no longer had feelings for Gray. Lucy lifted her head slowly to reveal a pale, exhausted face and smiled softly.

"Thanks you two," she spoke in a mere voice as both Mira and Juvia looked at the Celestial Wizard in concern. "I think I'll be heading home now. I've had enough for now, I'll see you soon." Just as Lucy stood to leave the guild hall, the doors were pushed open to reveal Erza, Natsu, and Gray who had Lyon's body draped over his shoulders. Everyone's attention went to the four wizards, and soon once they noticed Lyon's condition there were murmurs and startled gasps. Lucy's face paled, 'Oh god I hope they didn't beat Lyon up after leaving yesterday!' She thought to herself before instinctively running over to them in worry,

"What the heck did you guys do to Lyon?!" She screamed as Natsu and Gray looked at her with wide eyes,

"It wasn't us Lucy, Erza was the one who punched him behind his head and knocked him out!" Natsu pleaded innocent as Erza turned,

"It's not my fault that he was too weak, who was the one who had the brilliant idea of locking him in that forsaken cell anyway?!" Erza argued as Gray became defensive,

"Don't you dare blame this on me Erza, I wasn't the one who fell asleep first!" Gray yelled at back as the three entered their own little world as they began to argue like children. Lucy huffed in exasperation before raising her voice slightly,

"Can you three _please _just out Lyon somewhere so he'll be comfy when he wakes up? It's the least you could do after knocking him out in the cold like that!" Gray rolled his eyes,

"Yeah sure Lucy, I'll make sure he's got a bed in the infirmary." With that, Natsu unexpectedly grabbed Lyon's hands and pulled him off of Gray's shoulders. Lyon's body fell to the ground with a loud thump as Natsu fell onto his rear. "Man he's heavy!" Natsu complained as Gray smirked wickedly,

"You sure you didn't kill the guy?" Gajeel snickered as Levy elbowed him.

"Maybe it's all the clothes he's wearing, maybe of you strip him down he'll be lighter, right Natsu? Besides, he doesn't mind not wearing clothes, we have the same habit." Gray asked as Natsu began to think before nodding quickly,

"Yeah you're right, hey Lucy would you like to do the honors? I'm not really interested in stripping Lyon, besides I would feel pretty awkward." He asked as Lucy's face flushed red as she shook her head furiously,

"N-No way, I'd feel awkward too you know!" She protested as Natsu huffed,

"Fine then, can you at least call one of your Celestial Spirits? You know Virgo." Lucy's eyes widened as a sudden rush of jealousy hit her. There was no doubt that Virgo would enjoy stripping Lyon, but that wasn't the matter. The reason Lucy was jealous was because someone else would be taking Lyon's clothes off, which confused her endlessly. She didn't want anyone to take Lyon's clothes off, nor did she want anyone to see Lyon like that. Why did she have to feel so possessive all of a sudden?!

"Okay fine I'll do it!" Lucy suddenly spoke out without even thinking. Her eyes suddenly shot open as she realized what she just said, but it was too late to say otherwise because Natsu has already moved out of the way for her. Lucy's breath slowly hitched as she made her way to Lyon's limp body. She kneeled next to him, a light shade of pink washing over her face as she started by gently removing his coat followed by his smooth dark shirt. Lucy's breath grew heavy as she saw just how perfect his body was. Lyon's arms were muscular and perfectly chiseled. His chest was finely toned and upon his right pectoral he had his Lamia Scale mark. Somehow, Lucy began wishing that his mark would be Fairy Tail instead. She lowered her gaze to his abdominal to see Lyon's glorious eight pack abs. There was a long, jagged scar across his chest. She placed her hand upon it delicately until suddenly, Lyon let out a pained moan causing her to retract her hand quickly.

Everyone watched curiously as Lyon's eyes softly fluttered open. The first thing he saw was his bare chest, but he was still much too hazy to pay any attention to that. Lyon moved his gaze upwards as he saw Lucy holding him. His eyes widened as he managed to sit up slightly, but failed and fell back to his previous position. Lyon looked around the room and noticed that everyone was watching, several of the women were even blushing. Confused, Lyon turned his head to see Lucy's concerned face. He smiled softly, happy to see her once more. "I'm sorry for leaving like that Lucy, I promise I never meant to hurt you." He spoke, his voice was still slightly weak as Lucy's heart felt a slight tug.

"Don't worry about me, you're hurt Lyon. Here, I'll help you to the infirmary." She insisted as Lyon shook his head, holding her hand against his chest.

"Don't ever tell me not to worry about you Lucy, you're more hurt than I am, I can see it in your eyes. My pain will pass, besides I brought this on myself. I hurt you though Lucy, I don't deserve your kindness, not until I make this right. I care about you, and it hurts so much more to see you like this. Please, just give me a chance to make things right, to make you smile again." He asked, his hand tightening slightly around her own. Lucy felt tears sting her eyes as she smiled brightly, pulling Lyon's aching body into an embrace. Lyon suppressed the pain he felt and smiled softly, gently managing to wrap his arms around her.

"You do realize you still have a ton to explain to me right?" Lucy spoke through gritted teeth as her grip around Lyon tightened. Lyon's eyes widened as he realized just how demanding Lucy could be, and to be blunt he really enjoyed this side of her. Lyon couldn't exactly explain it other than it somehow being, well _alluring _in his opinion. Of course he has been with many other women in the past, but every single one of them never held any type of fight, they literally followed his every wish.

After he replied a "Yes" to Lucy's question, Lucy helped Lyon stand up, making sure to take small strides slowly walking across the floor. Natsu and Gray looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders, deciding to follow just in case anything happens as Erza followed shortly behind. Once Lucy reached the door, Natsu pushed open the door and scooted to the side allowing everyone access before closing it.

The four wizards helped Lyon onto one of the beds, "How did you get so hurt anyway?" Lucy asked as she sat at the end of the bed. Lyon didn't answer, all he did was narrow his eyes towards Natsu and Gray, who shrunk back as Lucy looked at them with the evil eye before Lucy Kicking them square in the butt.

"Why the heck would you guys do this to Lyon?!" Lucy hissed as Gray rubbed his head,

"I can come up with a list of reasons why." He muttered as Lucy eyes him once more, causing him to put his hands up in surrender. "Alright, alright! We pummeled him because he refused to answer out questions."

Lucy spared no time to kick them once more, "Maybe that'll teach you two to respect other people's privacy!" Lucy spoke triumphantly as Natsu huffed,

"Yeah, but you're the one who stripped Lyon in front of the entire guild anyway!" Natsu argued as Lyon's eyes widened once he realized he was wearing clothing before. Lyon always knew that Lucy had audacity, he just never would have thought that she would actually take his clothes off. Then again, he doesn't really expect people to strip him down anyway. Much less in front of an entire wizard guild.

"Would you three stock bickering for once? Lyon needs to rest in order to restore his magic energy." Erza interrupted as Lucy agreed much too quickly, already burning red.

"Hey speaking about not wearing any clothes, Lyon I've seen you shirtless way too many times but I've never seen that scar before. How'd you get it?" Gray asked, not exactly paying attention to what Erza said before. Lyon looked startled as he placed his hand against his side where the scar was. The scar wasn't so old, perhaps two or three years old. Lyon could never forget the day he received that scar, and neither could the rest of his guild Lamia Scale. The scar was just below his ribs. It was long and seemed to have been, obviously, painful.

"Lamia Scale was being attacked one day by some radicals. At the time my team had just returned from a mission involving a rather new group of dark wizards. I guess you can say we were pretty surprised to find out that the ones attacking Lamia Scale weren't necessarily wizards, but they were powerful. They didn't practice any type of magic, they just drained magic energy from other wizards and convert it into brute force, which explains why most of the entire guild was either completely useless or horrifyingly weak. Sherry, Jura, and I were able to defeat most of them until one of the stronger ones were able to get a hold of Sherry, threatening her life for no precise reason. I realized that day that I am a bit instinctive, because the next thing I knew I was heading straight for her captors. I managed to save her, the next thing I knew I was actually stupid enough to go ahead and duel him even though I was getting increasingly weak. Jura was too busy tending to the other side of the building, and Sherry really wasn't able to do anything. For the most part the fight was fairly mine until I finally got a hold of Sherry's captor. It was then when one of the remaining caught me by surprise and slashed me deeply with his sword. Once I fell they fled Lamia Scale and they've never reappeared again."

There was a heavy silence throughout the room as the four wizards stared at Lyon shock. Each of them, including Gray, felt a little bit more respect towards the snow white haired Ice Mage, finding what he did that day to be noble. Gray looked down, he knew well that Lyon acted mainly on instinct and was mainly at times cool and collected. However ever since the Galuna Island incident Gray had never been able to fully trust Lyon, he was always a suspicious character in his book. Gray would have never thought that Lyon would go through such lengths to protect his guild.

"Why didn't we hear about this sooner, aren't guilds supposed to keep in touch?" Natsu asked as Lyon nodded,

"Of course, but this isn't exactly something that has been thoroughly leaked for the sake of the public. Like I said, not a trace was found of the group of attackers. I can only hope that it will stay that way." Lyon replied, struggling not to black out again. Noticing his struggle, Erza spoke out,

"I take it you're a pretty significant character in your guild Lyon. Do you know when you'll be getting back?" She asked as Lyon's head fell against the pillow, his eyes half lidded,

"Soon. I want to make sure that I have enough energy to function properly, then I'll be on my way. Just not before I get to explain myself fully to you, Lucy." He replied, his voice fading slightly as the world around him slowly began to blur, "It's the least I can do." No one spoke anymore, they could already tell from the tone of Lyon's voice that he wasn't going to be speaking much for a while. The four talented wizards as the Ice Mage's eyes closed entirely,

"I think that we should probably leave now and give him some peace." Erza spoke in a mere voice, mindful of Lyon as everyone nodded and headed towards the door. Lucy spared a final glance as she smiled softly, happy to know that the relationship was anything but dead. In fact, it might just be stronger than before. She was the final one to leave the room and closed the door softly. Turning around, Lucy let out a surprised sequel once she noticed that Natsu, Erza, and Gray along with herself were surrounded by guild members, all who have been eavesdropping on their conversation inside.

"Is what Lyon said true?"

"Why would Lamia Scale get attacked?"

"How did they look like?"

"Was the group of dark wizards related to the attacking?"

"Is Sherry alright?"

"What about Lyon?"

"Shut up guys you'll wake him up with all this noise!" Natsu practically hissed as the entire room fell silent. "You can ask Lyon yourself once he wakes up." He grumbled before leaving to sit at the bar and shortly after the entire group of eavesdroppers left.

"Why does Natsu seem so mad?" Lucy asked as Gray shrugged, not entirely sure himself.

"Well then let's go ask him." Erza suggested bluntly. The trio walked towards Natsu, who was masterfully tapping the edge of a glass with his finger. Mirajane looked at the Dragon Slayer curiously as she filled three jugs with beer and walked towards one of the other tables.

"Hey what's up, Natsu?" Gray asked as he took a stool next to Natsu.

"Nothing." Natsu mumbled as he continued tapping the glass.

"You're a terrible liar you know." Gray teased as Natsu mumbled inaudibly, "Come on, tell me." He asked once more as Natsu huffed and sat up straight,

"I just don't like that I'm just figuring out what happened over at Lamia Scale. Those guys sound like pretty bad news, and I want to get to the bottom of what happened there and why they suddenly decided to attack and run away. It just doesn't seem right, much less that other guilds weren't notified. If the higher ups were worried about the public's reaction, they could have just told us that it was classified information, right?"

"I guess…" Lucy spoke more to herself as Natsu continued,

"I have a bad feeling about this, but I think I might be heading to Lamia Scale with Lyon so I can find out once and for all what happened that day and maybe do some investigating. Those guys sound like bad news and the last thing I want is for another guild to get attacked. Lamia Scale is one of the strongest guilds out there, people are going to panic if they hear how beat up they got. That's why I want to stop them."

"In that case, I'm coming with you." Erza spoke confidently as Natsu's eyes widened before he smiled, "Besides, you just might need some help."

"Count us in too." Gray agreed, dragging a panicking Lucy into the equation, "It's been pretty mellow lately, I think we can all use out own dose of adventure."

"Awesome! Those guys are totally going to regret ever messing with our allies. We'll show them!"


	3. Chapter 3- Ice Twins

Chapter 3- Ice Twins

It was a cold, sunny morning as Lyon's eyes slowly opened. He felt much better than before, especially considering that he didn't really have to worry about losing his relationship with Lucy. Lyon sat up and stretched before deciding to check his magic, "Ice Make: Mouse!" He casted his spell and smiled internally to see his creation crawl on the floor harmlessly. Lyon stood and managed to walk out of the room without falling.

Closing the door behind him, Lyon combed his fingers through his hair as he scanned the room for his clothing. He failed miserably and decided to just wait until Lucy came in order to and ask her himself. Just as he turned and headed for the bar area, the front doors to the Fairy Tail Guild Hall burst open revealing Natsu, Gray, Lucy, and Erza, each holding their own bag of luggage. Lyon's eyes slowly widened in surprise as Natsu began to run over to him like a ball of explosive giddiness, "I hope you're feeling better Lyon, because we're going to go visit Lamia Scale with you!" Natsu proclaimed happily as Lyon suppressed a gag.

He looked over at the robust and "eccentric" guild before him, it was the near polar opposite of Lamia Scale. Back at Lamia Scale, the members are all qualified and had to take a series of tests in order to join, Fairy Tail on the other hand he isn't quite sure. Lamia Scale was also a much calmer atmosphere with less heavy drinkers or destructive wizards. To be frank, Lyon wasn't too sure about Natsu going for a visit. "That's pretty sudden, Natsu. Are you sure you want to visit my guild? No offense, but but we aren't much of the destructive type."

Gray scoffed, "That's ironic coming from you." He jested as Lyon fought the urge to retort. Gray grumbled once he noticed that Lyon wasn't going to fight back.

"No problem, like I said we're just going to visit! Come on Lyon, we promise not to break anything! _Please_~?" Natsu started begging like a child who wanted a price of candy from the store, he even got onto his knees. Lyon stared at him in shock, never expecting Natsu out of all people to get on their knees and _beg _for such a mundane thing. In a way, however, Lyon did find it amusing.

"Why are you begging me to visit my guild, Natsu? I can't choose whether or not you could visit my guild. If you want to visit so badly then be my guest." Lyon replied bluntly as Natsu's eyes lit,

"I'm all fired up! Let's get going then, where to Lyon?" He asked much too quickly as Lyon felt a gentle smirk tug on his lips,

"Why, Hargeon of course."

**.:.**

The five wizards sat on the train which was making its way towards Hargeon, home of Lamia Scale. Lyon was eating an apple as his breakfast, doing his best to block out Natsu who looked like he was at the brink of vomiting. Erza was eyeing him dangerously as if she was just about to knock him out and Gray just sat there, not really doing anything in particular. Lucy on the other hand was sitting in-between of Gray and Lyon and was fiddling nervously with her keys. Lyon watched her out of the corner of his eyes curiously, "You seem nervous Lucy, why is that?" He asked as Lucy shrunk back a bit, not exactly sure what to say.

"It's just that, not too long ago before I joined Fairy Tail Natsu and I sort of destroyed part of Hargeon… I'm worried for Natsu since he pretty much blew up the entire Port." she trailed off Lyon smiled. He found it cute how she would worry about other people.

Lyon shrugged, "I don't think Lamia Scale would hold such a long grudge against that. Besides, I'm sure we all have our share of destroying public property." He reassured her as Lucy smiled, blushing lightly whilst nodding.

'_Or completely obliterating a defenseless village_.' Gray thought before cocking his head to the side in order to watch the two wizards converse. They seemed to have been good friends in the past, but with everything that happened in the past Gray is starting to think that perhaps there may be more to them than just a simple friendship. The way Lyon would act around her, how passionate he was capable of being, it all shook Gray to the core. The entire concept of a lovable and compassionate Lyon was beyond anything Gray could fathom, and yet only two nights ago Lyon had proven that he could be just that. Why then, was it so hard for Gray to believe?

"_We will be arriving in Hargeon within five minutes. Please stay seated until we have reached a complete stop. We thank you for patience." _An attendant's voice rung through the intercom, pulling Gray from his musings. '_Why can't I be happy like that?_' A voice within him whispered as his eyes widened in surprise. What was he thinking? Things like that are the least of his worries now, besides shouldn't he be happy for Lyon and Lucy rather than jealous? This was what Ur wanted anyway, she wanted the two ice mages to live full and happy lives. Even if Lyon could be an insane determined bastard, all Gray wants for his Celestial Wizard friend is happiness and if Lyon could be the one to give it to her, then who is Gray to stop it?

As the train finally came to a stop, Gray huffed silently before standing up and making way for his former colleague and Lucy. The five wizards spared no time in unboarding the train, mostly in order to get Natsu out of his sorry state of motion sickness. As the train behind the five left, a sudden swarm of what seemed to be a woman-exclusive welcoming party rushed towards them at the sight of Lyon, "Lyon-sama!" the females of the group suddenly cried out as they flaunted themselves upon the surprised Ice Mage with tears in their eyes.

"Geez, who would have thought Lyon would be such a lady killer." Natsu murmured out loud as Lucy suppressed her sudden desire to rip off each of the women surrounding Lyon one by one.

"Oh Lyon-san we are so happy to see that you're safe!" another one cried out as they began to suffocate Lyon with their lethal embrace.

"Lyon-senpai we were all so heartbroken and worried!"

"Lyon-dono are you hurt?"

"Lyon-sempai we missed you!"

"Lyon-sama please let me have your babies!" ***(I had to!)**

"ENOUGH!" Erza's voice boomed as the crowd of females screamed in fear before pulling even closer to Lyon,

"Save us, Lyon-sama!"

**.:.**

Nearly an hour later after the fan girl-brigade ambush, the five wizards had finally reached a beach within the outskirts of Hargeon surrounded by luscious tropical life and the calming song of waves crashing against the sand. There was a dock connecting the beach to the ocean with harbored several boats. There were walkways paved in stone which led to various locations within the guild's property including a secluded grassy area with a gorgeous view of the stars. Palm trees scattered throughout the lot giving Lamia Scale much privacy and beauty. The guild hall itself was a large structure made out of a gorgeous white marble-like material which shined against the afternoon sun. True it may be snowing in Magnolia, but at Lamia Scale it was always summer.

Lyon led them toward the main entrance where he pushed the doors open to reveal a beautiful guild hall. There were mermaid columns surrounding the room and the walls were made of polished green bricks with windows revealing the serene outdoors. There was a large ornate chandelier handing from the ceiling. The flooring was a dark tile and there was the customary bar to the left with a lounge area to the right with a large movie lacrima. Towards the far center of the room was a large grand staircase leading to the upper level which housed various rooms. There was even a fountain in the center of the room with a mermaid as its centerpiece.

"Welcome to Lamia Scale, fairies." Lyon smirked as the Fairy Tail wizards' jaws dropped at the sight of Lyon's guild hall. It truly did look like a million bucks. They followed Lyon absent mindedly towards the bar area which was being attended by Cherry and took a seat. She smiled softly at the sight of them and put down the cup she was shining,

"So who's paying?" She immediately asked, not even sparing a second to ask whether they wanted a drink.

"I'll pay, Sherry." Lyon spoke promptly as her eyes widened,

"Paying for the guests? That is a form of LOVE!" She clapped her hands as Gray surprised his frustration. There was no way that he would end up in debt of Lyon, ever.

"I can pay for myself."

"What? Offering to pay for yourself when your childhood friend valiantly decides to pay your bill? That too is a form of LOVE!"

"You should consider accepting the charity which is given to you, Gray." Lyon replied coyly before adding, "_I'm _paying Sherry."

"No you're not, Lyon!" Gray protested, "I'm going to pay, Sherry."

"Gray I have already made my decisions and as you're senior you should respect it. I'm paying."

"Lyon I'm going to pay!"

"Are you trying to prove your masculinity to me, Gray? If so then we could settle this like old times, with a duel." Lyon proposed.

"Fine! And if I win, _I'm _going to be the one to pay for the drinks!" Gray yelled as Lyon huffed, crossing his arms.

"Very well. If I win I'll pay the tab."

"Fine!"

"Fine."

"FINE!" The two ice mages yelled in unison, standing from the bar and storming off into the outdoors leaving behind Natsu, Sherry, Lucy, and Erza with amazed faces.

"Are they seriously going to fight over something like that?" Lucy asked in bewilderment.

"I swear those two act like children sometimes." Erza rolled her eyes before standing, "Come on, let's go spectate." She said as the other three wizards followed shortly behind her. Once they arrived outside they were greeted by an extreme change of weather. What was once a tropical paradise was now coated in the absence of heat: cold. Gray and Lyon stood across from each other, the air around them turning colder by the second. As if on instinct, both of them ripped their clothes off leaving behind only their pants and got into their stances.

"I see you still have that stripping habit, huh Gray?" Lyon teased as they began to circle each other.

"You're one to speak, Lyon." Gray shot back as Lyon rolled his eyes.

"I've never had a stripping habit Gray and you know that. I just find it easier to produce spells without my suffocating attire."

"Likewise." With that, Gray spared not even a second before casting his first spell and efficiently slicing right through Lyon with his Ice Make: Battle Axe. "What the?" Gray gave out a surprised yelp as the Lyon that was in front of him collapsed into a lump of ice before getting him in the back with Lyon's magic.

"Foolish Gray will you ever learn? My Ice Make magic is living, you can never let your guard down! Ice-Make: Wings!" With that, a pair of wings made of ice appeared on Lyon's back as he prepared to cast yet another spell, "Ice Make-"

"Ice Make: Freeze!" Gray interrupted as the air around Lyon's wings began to crystallize causing him to fall the ground. "I'm going to pay that bill whether you like it or not, Lyon!"

Cursing under his breath, Lyon stood and brushed the dirt off of his arm, "Looks like the feelings are mutual, _Gray_!" He spoke while creating his Ice Make: Sword before lunging towards Gray, who unknowingly was doing the same exact thing. They both hit each other in perfect unison, much to their despair. They continued their sword fight, occasionally hitting each other with the same attack until finally they had enough,

"THAT'S IT! I'M FINISHING THIS OFF ONCE AND FOR ALL, ICE MAKE: CANNON!" They both yelled, completely unaware until they hit each other with the same exact powerful ray, knocking them both to the ground. Their breaths were heavy and somewhat uneven as they struggled to stand,

"Just like old times, huh Gray?" Lyon smirked more to himself as he brushed his hand over his mouth to remove debris. Gray panted before smirking as well,

"Yeah, I guess you're right. But that doesn't matter, because there is no way I'm going to lose to you."

"I wouldn't have it any other way. However I do believe your ambition is getting the best of you, considering that I am not going to lose either!" With that, the two Ice Mages continued to fight only this time without magic. They launched their punches and kicks with mastery and precision, each time hitting their target. They continued their fight passionately as if their life depended on it.

Memories flashed before their eyes as their duel progressed. Memories of their childhood, about how ode they were that they were literally considered brothers. Memories of Ur, of their training and how she protected them. It was like a fuel for them, it kept the two Ice Mages fighting not just for paying some bi, but for the sake of reliving what was once lost. It was that moment, when they both threw their final punch hitting each other in perfect unison that they fell. They held no shame in their tie, they ended the match lying on the ground, smiling at the dark sky above them.

* * *

**Hi everyone! I hope you've all enjoyed this story so far, but I just wanted to let you all know that my holiday break will soon be over, so my updates may be a day or two off. I will still try my best to update though, so don't worry! On another note, I just wanted to let you all know that I really appreciate reading reviews that are sent to me. Could you all take the time to write something? Reviews really help me make this story incorporate more of the things you want and helps me know what I should and shouldn't do. Suggestions are greatly appreciated! Arigato!**


End file.
